Remember Me
by icedragongurl
Summary: The wolf Riders happen to stumble upon a new mystery and wonder. They find Stardust and MoonGlow, a halfhuman halfelf twin brother and sister. What happens when the one wolf rider that figured he wouldn't ever end up dealing with recognition ends up being


Title: As Long As You Remember Me I'm happy

Rating: T

Author: icedragongurl aka Miri-chan

Cartoon: Elf Quest

Warnings: None other then extremely slight language, oh and this takes place right after the Original Elf Quest ended

**Blah** sending

"Blah" talking… no DUH!

"_Blah"_ just some side things that no one is really saying

Disclaimer: I don't own Elf quest I shall leave that for the miracle creators… The Pinis'

Summary: The Wolf Riders happen to stumble upon a new mystery and wonder. They find Stardust and Moon-Glow, the only half human half elf twins on the face of their planet. What happens when the one wolf rider that figured he wouldn't ever end up dealing with recognition ends up being recognized?

Part 1 out of 3

_" No matter how many times I were to die and be reborn these feelings would never change. So… I think it must be that I'm deeply in love with you. I would never admit these feelings to you, but… as long as you could remember me… long as you could always be happy… I've thought of how I want to be with you. And so… Please keep smiling. I can't seem to stop crying, so… I think it must be I'm in love with you. You're eyes are so striking, I can't get them out of my head… I'll love you until I die, okay? Don't you dare forget that…" anonymous_

"Hey, Ember!"

The red head jogged over to where her brother was.

"What is it? Suntop?"

The little blonde cub grabbed his sister's hand and pulled over to what had captivated him so much in the river. Ember gasped and starred in shock and wonder at the sight. It wasn't until the shock wore off that the female cub let out a shout,

"MOTHERRRR! FATHERRRRR! SKYWISE!"

It only took a few seconds for the three to come sprinting over to where the twins stood pointing at something. Cutter was bit relieved to see that there was no danger, but annoyed that they had shouted like that, making it sound like it had been something lethal.

"What is it Ember? What's wrong? Why did you scream like that?"

Ember simply pointed over at what was laying in the wide rushing river.

"By the high ones!"

Leetah gasped, there lying on a rock just wide enough to hold her, was a she-elf, unconscious, and a he-elf on the bank shore bleeding from a cut on the arm and unconscious as well as the other. The currents of that particular river were rather strong and one slip or one rapid and the she-elf would end up in the water. Skywise swore,

"Troll warts! I'll go get her! Cutter, can you manage to get the one on the other shore?"

The Chief nodded,

"That I can do, are you sure you can put up with those currents"

Skywise smirked his little sly smile,

"Have you ever known ME to fail?"

Cutter chuckled.

Skywise ditched his headpiece and sword and gave it to Leetah just before he dived into the freezing water, the currents were a bit stronger then he had figured. He was almost swept away but managed to somehow get to the she-elf, he grabbed her around the waist and swam back to shore and again was temporarily swept under the water. Yet Skywise managed to get back to the surface and continue heading to the shore, he had ended up only a short distance away from the others. He could already hear the cubs looking for him and calling his name

**Fahr! Are you all right?**

**Yeah, yeah I'm fine… I'm near by… just got a little dragged under, but we're safe**

**Hang on; we'll be there soon**

Skywise slopped onto his back still taking deep breathes, he wasn't about to admit it, but he had almost drowned. He heard a sound of rustling and then coughing.

"Who-Who are you? Where's my brother!"

As Skywise turned to answer her he was caught dead in his tracks, he couldn't help but stare, her aqua blue hair framed her pale face, and her gray eyes stared in fear and horror at him. She tried to leap to her feet and that was when he realized just how tall she was, about a half a head taller then himself. Skywise grabbed the belt hoop of her pants and pulled her back to the ground.

"Oh no you don't… you're not going anywhere… you're legally in Wolf Riders territory, it's the big guys decision of what to do with you."

She glared angrily and bared her teeth,

"If you don't leave me alone RIGHT NOW… you'll suffer serious consequences!"

"I'm not gonna bite… you're 'brother' is perfectly fine… my chief Cutter went to his rescue. Just as I saved your ungrateful bum from drowning in that river."

The she-elf blushed a bright pink, looking away from him quickly and crossing her arms, she uttered a short and blunt

"Thanks"

Skywise sneered,

'Well at least she's got manners of some sort'

"You're welcome"

**Skywise! You son of a troll! Where are you?**

Skywise would have laughed out loud at Cutters simplicity,

**Right in front of your own eyes**

Suddenly the blonde haired elf came rushing out of the bushes to the left of him; the twins, Leetah and a he-elf with Reddish Brownish Blackish short hair following right behind him. The blue haired elf leapt to her feet and hugged her brother close to her.

"Thank all that is living! You're alright Moon-Glow"

The he-elf, now known as Moon-Glow chuckled…

"You're too stubborn to die that easily Stardust… what happened to you?"

Stardust sighed deeply,

"While I was trying to swim to the other side I had a dizzy spell"

Her brother gave a look of fear and worry

"Again! I thought that we had cured you of that once and for all"

She shook her head and smiled,

"It is nothing… this young elf saved my life"

As she turned to look at Skywise their eyes actually connected and in that second. Both of their lives took a major change… When it happened Skywise went into a state of shock and the girl blinked and when her brother asked her if she was all right she nodded and smiled her innocent smile. Ember tugged on Stardust's sleeve

"Why do you look different from use?"

Cutter chuckled and covered his daughters' mouth with his hand.

" She talks a lot"

Moon-Glow nodded,

"It's all right, she is right though… we are different"

Leetah couldn't notice what it was but there was something odd about them…they looked older and more mature then any other Elf of the same age. Stardust began to speak again

"We are part human… fathers side. Mother s' side is human… My brother Moon-Glow got our fathers genes and I have my mothers."

Cutter had been debating, weather to trust them while Stardust talked.

**Leetah, should we trust them?**

**That's your decision to make my love, not mine**

He sighed deeply before interrupting what Stardust was saying.

"This isn't the sort of place to sit and chat, we're going back to the Holt and you two are coming with us"

**Tam! We can't take them with us!**

**We can Fahr, and we will!**

**But-**

**I am the leader here. Do not argue with me**

**…**

The two human-elves trailed behind the others that were laughing and talking happily all except for one, Skywise. He never thought it would happen to him. It was as annoying as they all say it is. Recognition. Not to mention to a total stranger. Leetah had noticed at as had Cutter as well. The human-elf brother obviously was oblivious to it. They would deal with it in time.

"Look! Father, it's Nightfall!"

Sure enough it was, along with her lifemate, Redlance.

"We were wondering what had happened to you five, and who are they?"

Cutter sighed in exasperation,

"Just call together a council, I'll explain it all then"

Later

"They don't seem to be dangerous"

Leetah said, trying to help the foreigners

"You never know, anything can happen. Not all elves are good, we already learned that the hard way."

"Treestump's right! How do we know that we can trust these two!"

Cutter glanced over at Strongbow

"You think I haven't been wondering that at the same time? Except they don't seem to know anyone else besides themselves, what harm could they cause?"

Skywise glanced away, he didn't want to be involved in this council. His childhood friend, Cutter knew exactly why, and knew exactly what his thoughts on this were. Leetah frowned at the group of Wolf riders

"They deserve to be given a chance, after all didn't the Go-Backs take us in without reason, didn't Sorrows End accept you with open arms? They deserve at least a chance! I have a feeling they won't be staying for too long anyways"

Cutter looked over at his lifemates serious expression on her face, he caved in

"I've decided that they can stay. They may leave when ever they want to."

Skywise gave him a look of utter terror

"What! No! Cutter!"

Cutter glared an angry cold piercing glare,

"I'll repeat it one last time Skywise… They can stay. You can't blame them that it was by chance that it ended up being her. Deal with it!"

Later that night

Skywise lay upon his back staring at the stars, the light breeze caused the tall grass to sway. He had smelt Cutter long before he had heard him. The chief-friend sat down beside him, he ignored him he was absorbed with the sky.

"I know you're ignoring me, Skywise?"

"I'm just enraged but other then that… yeah everything is perfectly fine."

"Come on… you don't know anything about her. For all you know you may become infatuated with her."

The silver haired elf sat up,

"That's just the thing… I can't stay dedicated to anything. Let alone a lifemate!"

"At the very least, don't start hating them before you know them. Pointless hatred could be your own demise. So far from what I hear from close to everyone… is that they are the sweetest half elves you could ever meet. Except they're a little overprotective of each other."

Skywise gave a look of you're-joking-right?

"Just a little? She nearly would have gutted me when she demanded to know where her brother was!"

Cutter laughed out loud at that statement, Skywise didn't find all that amusing

"What in the two moons is so funny may I ask?"

Cutter looked back up at the sky innocently,

"Nothing. Except you could at the very least talk to her. She knows about recognition as much as we do. What did you see when you saw her soul?"

"I saw an elf with light blue skin and long grass green hair, She reminded me of a water nymph."

"That so?"

"Yeah, that's so"

**Tam?**

"Leetah is sending for me. I have to go, but think over what I said to you all right? My friend?"

Skywise smiled and nodded,

"Sure whatever you say."

"That's the kind of attitude I wish you had more often it would make life a lot more simpler."

"Yeah, you keep saying that."

Skywise laid back again as he listened to Cutters distancing footsteps till they were gone. It was peaceful and quiet and slowly he ended up falling asleep out there. He was lucky that Moon-Glow stumbled upon him, quite literally speaking. Moon-glow landed flat on his face while the other had the wind knocked out of him.

"Where-in-the great-desert-did-you-come from?"

Skywise coughed out to the other elf.

"From that great big tree thing that you're clan lives in."

"What do you want?"

Moon-Glow blinked in confusion,

"What are you talking about?"

"…Why did you come here to bother me?"

Moon-Glow chuckled,

"Oh, I didn't come here for you… I was taking a walk to stretch out my legs. Now that you mention it… I have something to ask you."

Before Skywise could respond the other bluntly asked

"Are you really my twin sisters future lifemate"?

Skywise lost his balance and went face first to the floor.

"I figured as much… and no. I am not her future lifemate. Recognition doesn't mean a thing to me. I don't listen to pathetic old elves tales."

Moon-Glow glared a dark and anger glare.

"I'm just letting you know now… that if you do change your mind and end up hurting my sister, you will suffer more pains then imaginable and your own tribesmen wouldn't be able to recognize your body when I'd be through. SO think this over rather carefully"

Skywise smiled weakly,

"Eh heh, no worries, I don't plan on doing anything."

"Good, that's best for the two of you"

Stardust sat in the middle of a ring of female wolf riders listening to her story of a never-ending body of water that covers a vast majority of their small two-mooned planet. She hadn't noticed her brother leave until he had returned, he smiled and waved to him and he gave her a small smile before heading off to another part of the forest alone again. A few good minutes later, Skywise came trudging in, when she saw him all grumpy and agitated she felt at guilt. She quietly excused herself from the wolf riders and jogged over to the silver-haired one. She popped up in front of him with a big smile on her face, Skywise was slightly startled but managed to relax a bit.

"Hey, Skywise… am I right? Thanks again for saving me!"

Her cheerful smile was so bright he couldn't help but give a smile small again.

"It was nothing."

"You saved me, I owe you my life."

**Fahr**

He took a step back and gazed at her in shock, so it was true,

"That's your name right?"

She asked innocently and he was forced to nod,

"Yeah"

She smiled grew and her eyes though gray as stone sparkled in happiness.

"YAY! I knew it! You know mine?"

"Uh…"

He said hesitantly. He wouldn't dare speak her name for it would finalize it and he wouldn't allow that.

"Sorry, I didn't get yours"

Her smile faded instantly, her eyes lost their sparkle and he felt like he had ran into a stone wall at full sprint.

"Oh, sorry then…I was just being an idiot then."

Against his smarter decision his Conscience got the better of him

**Aryl alright! Geez now quit frowning!**

She blinked as in slowly dawned on her what he had said, when it finally hit her, she smiled happily and with an even brighter sparkle in her eyes she said,

"Thanks, hope we get to know each other better"

With that she headed back to the group waiting for her to finish her story. Skywise slapped his hand to his forehead in realization of what he had just done,

"Why am I such a damn idiot?"

"Because you just are?"

"Watch it Pike"

The red head simply smiled and shrugged,

"What? It's the truth?"

Skywise glared grumpily at the fellow Wolf Rider and went on his way to find a place where it was peaceful and quiet.

Stardust had managed to find a nice little lake a good few miles from the "Holt" as the wolf riders called it. She had decided to spend her time hidden away over there alone, she knew that she could get a dizzy spell or headache at any time. It was something she had been born with. Her body was weak and if that healer hadn't managed to slow down the inclining danger of her illness she would have already been dead at the age of ten but now at the age of only 55 they were coming back again. Now that they were back they were a lot worse then before, if the dizzy spell was strong enough she could end up passing out for a short period of time. The real pain was in her mind, the headaches felt like knives being stabbed into her unprotected head. She sighed and rubbed her temple as she relaxed into the water. She had seen her brother getting into heated arguments in which she would inevitably have to drag him away with never ending apologies. Her brother was a tad bit too overprotective and a little bit too grumpy at times. She hadn't talked to that Skywise since that day where they proved that the recognition was true. She wouldn't accept it because she would die inevitably and he would live to be older then she while her ashes would cover the earth.

_"The darkness drags me in_

_Luring my tortured soul_

_Making me fall into that never ending abyss _

_To face a peril that I cannot escape_

_The world seems so cruel_

_As it laughs in my face_

_Giving me the things I never would get_

_To see another day_

_To throw these lies away_

_To live without a single worry_

_To never think about when you will die_

_To never have to cry at night_

_Things I never will be able to take advantage of_

_Spiraling towards an inevitable end_

_Falling in my hole of darkness_

_Nothing to grab onto_

_No one there to lend a hand_

_Never to be saved_

_Tempting me with the things I can never have_

_To be held by one and know you're loved_

_To see hope being born each day_

_To see the smiles which cover this gloomy world_

_To be held in a warm embrace by a lover_

_To see the pureness in a child's face_

_Things I'll never live to have_

_I fight with every step I take_

_Plummeting farther and farther_

_No matter what effort I take_

_The inevitable will chase after_

_Dragging me back to the land of death_

_Mother don't let me join you_

_Father let me live to see another day_

_Heaven open up your gates of redemption_

_And set me free"_

Her voice was low and quiet and to herself, she didn't mind that others might have heard her…she was scared of what would eventually happen to her but she had given up hope a long time ago. She wouldn't ever let Skywise fall in love with her; it would only end up in suffering; that and Moon-Glow blaming him for her death and trying to take it out on him. She felt another dizzy spell coming along so she pulled herself out of the water and wrapped herself in a robe that Leetah and generously lent her. As she stumbled back long the path to the "holt" she felt the dizzy spell come back even stronger, she paused for a moment to catch her breath and the next thing she knew, everything had gone black. As she collapsed a single thought escaped her, only one person she could think of at that crucial moment,

**Fahr**

Skywise sat up and looked around at the others around him, they were busy among themselves, the cubs were napping, and Cutter was busy talking with Treestump, there was only one other person he could think of that his soul name. Something told him that she was in trouble. Instinctively he called his wolf friend over. The others noticed his restlessness but most of all Moon-Glow. Cutter was distracted from his discussion with Treestump to who was rushing out of the Holt like a mad snow bear was at their feet.

**Skywise what's wrong?**

**I don't know I just have this nasty feeling like something is wrong, I'll be back**

**Better let me know what it is**

Skywise and Starjumper hurried to Stardust, he could tell that she needed help from how weak the send was.

**Aryl! Where are you you fool!**

He received a weak response,

**…**

Inevitably, Starjumper found her; she lay as limp and pale as a doll. He leapt off he's loyal companion to see if she was wounded.

**Where are you hurt?**

**…**

**Can you hear me?**

**Yes…**

**Who hurt you?**

**No one… it's so dark and cold, I can't wake up Fahr… help me**

"Oh… curses!"

He immediately sends for Leetah

**Leetah!**

After a few moments he gets a response,

**What's wrong Skywise?**

**It's Stardust! She's sick!**

**Cutter is coming to help you!**

Only a few moments later the wolf riders' chief arrives to his companions' side.

"What's wrong Skywise?"

"She isn't wounded she wasn't attacked, she is weak she can send but she says she can't wake up and wherever she is, it's dark and cold."

"Let's get her to Leetah as fast as possible!"

"I'll take her there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Cutter gives him a look of contemplation before nodding and helping to hoist the weak body into his arms as he sat on his wolf. They rushed back to the Holt, When Moon-Glow saw his sister unconscious in Skywises' arms he was about to leap at him but he was held back by Redlance.

"Do not do that my friend, you will regret it if you do."

"But he-"

"Highly unlikely. We need to wait till Leetah takes care of her"

Moon-Glow glanced back at his sister,

"But, I know what's wrong with her, it's just a dizzy spell."

"Then go and tell them."

Moon-Glow hurried to his sister's side.

"It's nothing, don't worry… she has these Dizzy spells since she was a child… She was going to die when we were younger but a healer saved her. It's forty-four years and her old symptoms are rising up again, except they're more serious. Each Dizzy spell makes her loose 10 years off of her life span."

Skywise was pissed. How could this be nothing if she was crying to him in his mind about how lost and scared she felt? He leapt up and lifted the half-elf by his shirt collar and snarled angrily,

"You don't have to hear her crying in pain! You don't hear her crying in fear! You don't hear her scared and lost! You can't call this nothing! She's dying! How would you like it if you had to be counting down the minutes that you're alive! Don't tell me that this is nothing! You're willing to stand beside her and watch her die and yet do nothing! What kind of pathetic brother are you! If Cutter was in danger or was losing his life I would be scared and begging whatever god there is to stop the madness! I would even offer my own life in exchange of his! You're nothing! You're not worthy of even CALLING yourself her brother!"

Cutter put a hand forcefully on his friends shoulder,

Let him down… this isn't his fault… he isn't worth your time…

Skywise let go of the others shirt and let him collapse to the floor as he turned his back on Moon-Glow.

He headed back over to where Leetah sat trying to use all of her power to drag the girls soul back out from where it was. All that he had told the half-elf was true… All he could hear in his mind was her cries of pain and fear and sorrow. For once he could see her as weak and fragile and needing to be protected. As someone deserving of his protection. Eventually after many hours she reached consciousness, her eyes had fluttered open slowly. Leetah let out a sigh of relief,

"Almost lost you there. You're one stubborn half-elf."

Stardust gave a weak smile,

"You didn't need to do that for me, I would have woken up sooner or later."

"Not this time, your spirit was slipping farther and farther into an abyss that causes a permanent type of sleep. You're lucky. Thank Skywise, he was the only one that went to save you and hasn't left your side. He left when you woke up."

"…Moon-Glow?"

"Talking with Redlance, knowing Redlance, he'll straighten your brother about this whole recognition bit."

"Nothing to straighten. I'm not planning on accepting this recognition. For both our sakes… it's better that way."

"…This is about your illness?"

"…"

"Thought so, listen, if you're willing to wait it out, my childhood friend Rayek is coming to visit, he may know what to do. If you've been healed once before you can be healed once again"

Tears streaked Stardusts' cheeks,

"How can you be so positive about this?"

"Because…"

Leetah smiled softly at the scared and confused young half-elf

"I'm a healer, and I'm determined to save any fellow elf in suffering."

"Thank you… Leetah"

"Now, rest… you're been suffering and you need to get your sleep"

The half-elf smiled and lay to sleep.

Stardust was awoken at the sound of someone entering the room, she knew who it was immediately

**Skywise?**

She heard him freeze and turn to leave

"Stay"

She murmured, as she was still half-asleep. She didn't want to be alone at that moment; Skywise stopped and went to sit down right by where she lay comfortably.

**Thank you… again**

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything"

**Still, thank you. I appreciate your help and kindness, but don't waste your time on bothering with me**

"Because you're dying?"

**…Yes**

"Then why when you collapsed, did you call out my name to help you?"

**You were the only person that came to mind**

Skywise glanced at the elf lying on the furs with her back facing him. She shivered and it wasn't from the cold,

**I'm scared Skywise… I don't want to die**

"You don't have too. Leetah will find a way to save you!"

"I'm dying right at this moment! What if I die before they heal me! The last thing I need is for you to fall in love with me! It will only end up in hurting you!"

"I don't have to love you… I still care after all… a close friend of mine once said 'No elf deserves to die, not even the most vile of elves' and he's right"

tbc

**Part 2 out of 3 summary of what's to come:**

Skywise and Stardust spend more get-to-know-each-other times together and end up falling in love, only issue is that the Go-Backs are under attack by an unseen force and they need help… suddenly a long since forgotten legend is retold and it seems that the twin half-elves are a part of it… expect the legend predicts the death of one of the twins… which one is it?

Read and Review people… Read and Review!


End file.
